


Chromes podfic

by OdeaNigthingale



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Erotic Poetry, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-09 23:06:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4367777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OdeaNigthingale/pseuds/OdeaNigthingale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Version audio du poème écrit pour l'anniversaire de Glasgow sur le thème du red pant !<br/>Sherlock et John se quittent sur le tarmac de l'aéroport... Suivons en poème les pensées qui suivent leur séparation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chromes podfic

[](http://www.mediafire.com/view/c96vvzkb5c19m3x/pdf%20Chromes.jpg)

Voici le lien pour écouter le poème écrit en l'honneur de l'anniversaire de Glasgow. N'ayant jamais réussi à le publier pour cause de mise en page originale, j'ai décidé avec l'aide de ma complice et amie Rose Atsamy de l'enregistrer car il faut deux voix pour le faire. Elle m'a été d'une aide précieuse puisqu'elle a fait tout le montage son, je l'en remercie chaleureusement. Je remercie aussi Amelia TheFujoshi pour sa correction de la version écrite que vous pouvez apercevoir ci-dessus !

<http://www.mediafire.com/listen/278c2e1tnsx6ode/Chrome_podfic.mp3>


End file.
